lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mourn Despana
| height = 6 ft. 1 in. | weight= 245 lbs. | dob= December 25, 1987 | billed_from = Seattle, Washington | music = "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor | affiliation = None | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Puroreso | finisher = Rolling Elbow | championships= | debut= 10/1/2012 | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Pyromania light }} Mourn Despana is an American professional e-wrestler who competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. He was the longest reigning LPW Pure Wrestling Champion and is the current LPW Western States Heritage Champion. History Born in Seattle, Washington as Gabriel Jiménez and raised by a Mexican-American father and a Japanese mother, Mourn Despana learned very quickly he didn't fit in anywhere. He has high intelligence and used it to graduate from the University of Washington with a masters degree at age 21. His training was done at a dojo in Japan that he uses as inspiration towards his style of wrestling. He has shown resolve in all avenues of life so far that don't involve his personal life. He has no living family. His adopted father (Hishitogi) was part of a plot to have him murdered and he used his most trusted friend Allana Maemorth to orchestrate a plan to save them both (ending in the death of leaders to a large Yakuza ring and the supposed suicide of his adopted father.) Furthermore, he had a situation where in revenge of that action, a gun was aimed at his heart from close range. After it went off it was revealed that the bullet hit him but did not pierce his skin. These events have lead him to believe he is an incarnation of the Archangel Gabriel. He later found out Hishitogi was indeed still alive. Mourn needed the help of Allana to once again stay alive when the whole plan was revealed that he was used as a pawn to gain Hishitogi the unopposed leadership of the Yakuza faction. Allana's past has returned to her memory causing Mourn to find out more abut the plot that has sent her into madness. Allana, with her own admission, realized with the new found anger and clarity that she needed her focus to officially accept mental help. Her leave of absence has Mourn without his friend and companion in his corner for the first time in his career. She returned at All-Stars 2014. Before his match against Jesse Vice, Mourn was given the gift of Hishitogi for revenge by Allana and Kassie Kawasaki. When Mourn didn't want cold revenge but inisted to give Hishitogi an honorable fight, Kawasaki shot Hishitogi taking the honor out of the situation. Mourn recently opened up about the release of Allana from the military hospital and admitted to sticking up for Allana when she was being abused by an orderly. After the event of 23.3.5, Mourn uneasily reconciled with Kassie as she informed him that before he had died, Hishitogi admitted to be the one to father Mourn. Since Circus Maximus, Mourn has been in the position to be at the front of the pack as those against the PERC cause. He has also taken to enjoy wearing a cowboy hat. Professional Wrestling Career The Rare Breed(2012-13) Mourn and Allana debuted at Homecoming 2012 by attacking Scruffy The Janitor and Jeff Watson at the end of their match. His cold delivery immediately align him as a Heel. He always would act oddly respectful outside the ring when addressing other wrestlers, even as far as buying drinks and speaking candidly. In his debut match he teamed with Sixx King in a victory against Blackwell and Wyatt Malone at LPW Pyromania 21.1. In the upcoming months, he would go into a feud with Joe Citizen. Mourn would use underhanded tactics to win his fist match against him at 21.2. He would then team up with his adversary and Jeff Watson in a six-man tag team match against LPW Insanity roster members Dick Dynamo, The Mighty Dyno Might, and Zenith. After the victory was secured, Mourn attacked Watson but was thwarted by Citizen further driving a wedge between the wrestlers. Aligning with Nigel/Face Turn/Feud with Golden(2013) He would get a chance at LPW Western States Heritage Championship #1 contender (and future champion) Al but come away with a clean loss after domination the match but losing focus at the end.. Mourn would in the coming months mention how he needed to be around those who are his equal. Nigel Vanderbilt would do the same and at the end of a cage match to end the feud with Joe Citizen (and was a number one contendership match for the LPW Pure Wrestling Championship); Mourn, Nigel and Seth Omega would attack Citizen. Omega would retire after the show. The alliance of Nigel and him was was short lived as Mourn would soon have second thoughts on what he did to Citizen Coming into an opportunity to face off with the newly crowned LPW World Heavyweight Championship holder Eddie B. at LPW Pyromania 22.1, Mourn would mention candidly how he had reservations on his actions to his fellow wrestler. Even as much as saying: "I expect some day for (Joe) Citizen to come back after me. When that happens, I will ask for forgiveness. I am not a thug any longer and I’ll be damned if I do not pay for my mistakes. All I can do from now on is be the man I believe I can be. It starts tonight." He would later fight Eddie in a tough back and forth match. Allana would try to help Mourn win by hitting Eddie with Brass Knuckles. Mourn and the ref admonished her for the action (though it was behind the ref's and Mourn's back) and be sent to the back by both of them. Mourn would lose clean to Eddie via Lowered Expectations. After the match, Mr. Golden and Sixx King would attack Eddie and Mourn signaling their intent to both men (Golden to Mourn, Sixx King to Eddie). At LPW Pyromania 22.2 he had a singles match against traded James McDaygo. He won in a highly competitive match showing far more of his athleticism. Golden and Mourn would next be forced into an uneasy alliance as a tag team against McDaygo and a debuting Bronx at LPW Pyromania 22.3. Golden took the match lightly, but in another highly competitive the team ended up with the win via Golden stealing the finish. After the match, Golden was brash and trying to rub his title in Mourn's face. When attempting to take the high road, Golden pushed Mourn causing Allana to get knocked down. After a Rolling Elbow in retaliation, Mourn went to finish off Golden but was spared by Allana reminding Mourn that he shouldn't attack him when his guard is down. At LPW Pyromania 22.4, Mourn and Golden were once again forced to team together against the team of Big B. Brown and Tromboner Man. The two took the match as professionals and scored the upset victory over the team after a late tag by Mourn and a Rolling Elbow. After the match, Golden and Mourn came to blows (resulting in Golden's nose being busted open) and had to be separated by officials. At the end of the show, Mourn came out as part of a brawl that involved all the members of various feuds. Pure Champion/Fight Against PERCs (2014-15) At Rising 2014, Mourn challenged for the LPW Pure Wrestling Championship against Golden. In a bloody affair, Mourn prevailed by knocking Golden cold with a Super Angel-Plex. This is Mourn's first title win in any level. At LPW Insanity's Body Count PPV, Mourn opened the show bringing a returning Allana to rallying the Seattle fans in a segment that was interrupted by The David Maverick. Maverick challenged him to a title match at All-Stars 2014. In a short match, Mourn won via Sasori-Gatame. After a show off, one where Mourn witnessed the debut of PERCs, he came out at the beginning of LPW 23.2 Live From Phoenix Arizona condemning the actions of PERCs. He faced Jesse Vice in a match where Mourn saw Allana be ejected after underhanded tactics from Vice. Mourn used this as fuel and went on to beat vice via submission by the Sasori-Gatame. Afterwards it was shown on the video screen that PERCs had abducted Allana and when Mourn chased them down, he was taken down and they left the arena with her. With Allana's absence still on his mind, Mourn faced Western States Heritage Champion Steve Storme in a Champion vs Champion match at 23.3. In a hotly contested battle, Mourn won via Rolling Elbow. Afterwards PERCs stopped a beat down from Storme threatening the WSH Champion. Later they left a video showing a distraught Allana back in an asylum. Mourn now has called himself a Rōnin and is no longer afraid to act. This current shift has changed himself to be more vocal, not just in promos or backstage segments, but to fellow wrestlers as well. He disguised himself as a doctor and infiltrated the compound Allana was captured in. In doing so, he let known to everyone that he was once submitted himself to an institution after snapping. After the mission, it was let known Allana was no longer Mourn's manager and instead going to begin training in Japan to become a Joshi(female wrestler). At Circus Maximus, Mourn successfully defended his championship against "The Aussie Crusader" Steven Thornridge when he countered a victory roll late in the match. He later competed in the Mt Vesuvius match where he was eliminated half way through by Ultramarcus. 24.1 started off with PERCs in the middle of the ring running down the roster when Mourn came out and interrupted them. He took the fight to them, and knocked down an injured Storme, Chris Austin and V1rus before getting his hands on a hobbling Calvin X. Carter, the man he ran into on his mission to save Allana. Before he took him out, grunts came to his aid and Mourn ran through the crowd. Later in the show, he beat Jeff Watson convincingly with a Rolling Elbow. At Pyro's 24.2, Mourn faced D. Hammond Samuels. He beat him by DQ when PERC member Steve Storme interfered outside the ring in the view of the ref. In the match, Mourn's per-existing back injury was inflamed when DHS reversed a high flying move and Mourn went back first into the barricade that was moved in his path. At Pyro 24.3, Mourn went on the offensive going after Christen Smitten. After Smitten got away in a limo, Mourn went to go in front of the crowd. Carter attacked him from behind but Mourn retaliated. After PERC security got in the way, Carter used the distraction to spear Mourn off of the entryway onto electrical equipment. Mourn was forced from the main event later in the evening. Because of attrition, the match that was supposed to be D. Hammond Samuels, Golden, and Mourn versus Al, Storme and Carter ended up having Golden looking for a partner to fight that match against Al and Storme. To everyone's surprise, Golden's partner ended up being Allana. Towards the end of the match, Mourn made it to ringside and stopped Al from hurting Allana. The team won when Golden pinned Carter. The match was awarded to Mourn, Carter and Golden. At Pyromania's Terminus PPV, Mourn lost the Pure title via submission to Calvin X. Carter. Later in the show, he proposed a 3-way 3-man tag elimination match for Altered Reality 7 that would have three members of the PERCs teaming with 3 members of Pyro and three of Insanity. . Drew Michaels was the first to add his name in Mourn's team. Fourth Year/''Western States Heritage Championship'' (2015-6) Before AR7, it was announced that Allana would be retiring from LPW. It was later revealed the reasoning for this was she was expecting the couple's first child. At Altered Reality 7, Mourn participated in an elimination match (teaming with Drew Michaels, Golden, and Sean Jensen). Drew turned on Mourn causing him to be eliminated by CXC. Team LPW would go on to win the match. At Homecoming 2015, Mourn Despana teamed with Steven Thornridge to face off against Sean Jensen and Drew Michaels. Mourn & Thorn won when Mourn pinned Jensen fallowing Broken Blocks. Fallowing the match, while they were celebrating in the ring, Mourn was redrafted to pYromania (#11 pick) while his friend Thornridge was picked by Insanity three picks later. At Insanity! Live from the University of Washington, he defeated Steve Storme to win the Western States Heritage Championship in a Steel Cage match that had interference by Chris Austin and Steven Thornridge helping out their side. At pYro 25.2 (where Mourn was not at after competing at Insanity), Bane Uzzah would call out Mourn believing himself to be the man who should have been the one to get that match. Among the things mentioned in the interview, he mentioned that he believed Mourn to be "ashamed" of being half-Hispanic. In wrestling * Finishing Moves **''Rolling Elbow'' Primary **''Sasori-Gatame ''(Scorpion Deathlock) **''Broken Blocks'' (Jumping downward full force palm strike to the back of the head on either grounded or kneeling opponent. Done from any position in the ring.) *'Signature Moves' **''Space Needle Jam'' (Springboard Guillotine Legdrop) **''Angel-plex'' (Tiger Suplex 85') (sometimes off the top rope) **''Northwest Lariat'' (High Impact left handed Lariat from the side) ** Inverted headlock backbreaker **Backdrop Suplex into Wheelbarrow Facebuster followed by a Wheelbarrow Suplex **Spinning Heel Kick **Yakuza Kick **Raising European Uppercut (used either while countering a flying move, or a taller opponent) **Alternating Knife-edged and overhead chops ending with (from kneeling position) rising upward slashed chop to the chest **Upward Headbutt (to either taller opponents under chin, or while getting up to sternum) **Diving Reverse Bulldog off top rope. **Double Axe Handle from Top Rope (larger opponents only) **Leaping DDT (reversal or with clutch) **Standing Keylock into STO **Multiple variations of chops (including but not limited to): ***Knife-Edged ***Overhand ***Upward slashed ***Open hand **Elbows **Knees **Palm Strikes *'Will' **Be deliberate in his actions **Use his fast foot speed to ramp up for moves **Be loyal to those who help him out in a tough situation **Take calculated risks (including top rope moves) *'Won't' **Punch **Compromise his beliefs. **Give up unless there is no other way. *'Managers' **Allana Maemorth * Nicknames **The Rare Breed ** Archangel **'The Desperado' **'Rōnin' *'Theme music' **''"White Room"'' by Cream (2012-13) **''"Time (Mourn Despana Edit)"'' by Pink Floyd (2013) **''"Beneath These Waves"'' by Demons and Wizards (2014) ** "Turn to Stone" by Joe Walsh (2014-15) ** "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor (2015) *'Entrance' Music hits and Mourn walks out after the crowd gets into the music. He stands at the entryway as the announcer introduces him. He hits the rings in time with the corus starting and purches on the corner in tune with the music. Match history *'Overall' **'18 wins' **'4 losses' **'82%' *Singles: **'11 wins' **'3 losses' **'79%' *'Tag team' **'7 wins' **'1 losses' **'88%' Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **[[LPW Western States Heritage Championship|'LPW Western States Heritage Championship']] (Current) **LPW Pure Wrestling Championship **LPW Feud of the Year - LPW vs PERCs (2014) ** APEX rank of 3rd (March 31, 2014) ** LPW Rookie of the Year (2013) External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Pyromania Roster